<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fading to black by imadetheline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793882">fading to black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline'>imadetheline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Whump, i beat up anakin and call it writing, they don't call him the chosen one for nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He ignores Ahsoka’s panic in the force and swings his arms upward, catching the weight of the toppling mountain as best he can.</p><p>He feels his feet sink into the rock and his knees buckle beneath the weight as rocks crash down around them, his hearing drowned out by crashing and yelling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i can taste it, the end is upon us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from natural by imagine dragons</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re winning. Slowly but surely, their forces are creeping forward. Ahsoka can see into the canyon on her left as she deflects flashes of red back at the retreating droids. Anakin’s forces are pushing through the main separatist force at the bottom of the gully. She can make out the flash of his blue lightsaber whirling among the rising dust in the valley out of the corner of her eye. She’s quickly distracted, however, by another blast that strikes a little too close to Rex’s helmet for her liking. She brushes off her distraction and turns her concentration to the fight in front of them. The sooner they finish up here, the sooner she can join her master in the canyon below to finally take the separatist base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, she prefers fighting among the dense vegetation compared to the dry river valley’s dust and heat below. The air is much cooler up here, and the droids aren’t suited for maneuvering around trees and roots as well as the clones are. She pulls a droid to her and slices it in half, the metal groaning and glowing with the heat of her sabers as she tosses it to the side. The memory of Anakin’s disgust when he’d pulled up visuals of their attack plan returns to her, and she allows herself a smile at his distaste for the dust and sand surely clouding the battlefield below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She senses it barely half a breath before she hears it, the shaking and rumbling of the ground beneath her feet. She almost stumbles and sees a few clones reach for the numerous trees to steady their balance. It barely takes more than a breath, and then the force is roaring at her, her limbs tense, and a scream caught in her throat as she watches one side of the canyon dislodge and come crumbling down into the ravine in a cloud of dust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground beneath her pitches as she hears the sounds of battle disappear beneath stone. Even the firing upon her detachment halts for a moment, the droids seemingly taken by surprise as well. But then blaster bolts are screaming past her montrals again, and Rex is shouting. She drags her eyes back to the trees, jumping in front of a clone to deflect a deadly shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her moves are mechanical as she fights, all the while reaching out for her master. She senses Obi-wan first, his presence strong and concerned on the other side of the ravine, fighting on the other flank. It takes her another moment of crushing panic before she senses Anakin. It’s a weak pulse, and he doesn’t respond when she tugs on their bond. But at least he’s alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She uses that knowledge to fight past the worry and pull her concentration back to the battle. Her master’s words echo in her head. She can’t let her emotions consume her if she ever wants to reach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin hates sand, and the dust on this planet is just similar enough for him to be annoyed. It’s rising in plumes every time one of the droid cannons shoots a shuddering blast at their hastily constructed shield of rocks. He swings his saber in an arc, deflecting shots back at the droids, and suppresses a cough as the confounded dust settles in his lungs again. His only relief is that the droid numbers are thinning before him, retreating as he steps out from behind their shields and urges his men forward. He spares a glance upwards to the sides of the canyon, where he can hear the echoes of battle from the trees. He only hopes Ahsoka and Obi-wan are doing as well as he is. He can almost picture Ahsoka’s smirk when they meet up, and he’s covered head to foot in dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He charges into the rear of the retreating droids, tearing through them as if they’re toys. The force is singing in his veins, but then the next, it’s faded to a whispering. He likes to think he has the best sense for impending danger, a fact proved and honed by too many missions, and it’s prodding at him now, the force pushing his gaze upwards as his men surge past him, joy and relief at their near victory. Not a second later, the ground rumbles, and he feels the slightest spark of surprise from his padawan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whispering in his ears is growing louder until it’s screaming. And then he realizes. Everything slows as he drops his lightsaber, all focus fixating on the pebbles beginning to rain on his head and his men still blissfully unaware. He throws his hands up, trying to anticipate where the rocks are going to hit. It’s too risky to try to push his men out of the way, not when he doesn’t know how the aftershocks will shift everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he does the only thing he can think of even as the first boulders begin to rain down, and his men’s realization is echoing in the force. He reaches out, arms extended, dust in his lungs, and pulls at the clones, tugging them as close to him as he can. It helps that there’s not many in their forward squad. He ignores Ahsoka’s panic in the force and swings his arms upward, catching the weight of the toppling mountain as best he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his feet sink into the rock and his knees buckle beneath the weight as rocks crash down around them, his hearing drowned out by crashing and yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then everything is silent. Darkness surrounds him, and his breathing comes in harsh gasps as he strains to maintain the pocket he’s created. He tries to reach through the force for his men, but the rock above him shudders, and more dust rains down. He quickly stops, not daring to move, even though his knees are digging roughly into the ground beneath him. A sudden pain in his side draws his attention, and he recognizes the sticky and familiar quality of blood on his skin. A well-aimed blast must have hit him while he slowed the collapse. He hadn’t even noticed amid the high of panic and adrenaline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Ahsoka’s tug on their bond at the same moment a light flashes across his vision. Fives’ helmet appears in his line of sight, headlights on, and blinding, “General?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin can do nothing but ignore Ahsoka. He doesn’t dare try to reach back. His hold on the boulders is tenuous at best, and he knows blood loss is going to catch up to him eventually. It’s best to conserve energy. And right now, his men need him. Through gritted teeth, he manages, “Find… the others,” his knees digging even further into the rocks, slicing through skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives hesitates for a moment, the light on his helmet showing the path of his gaze as he stares at Anakin’s hands stretched upwards and the boulders floating above their heads forming a small cave. But then he’s moving, his light bouncing around the edges of Anakin’s vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin hears groaning and muffled voices from somewhere behind him. He only hopes he’s managed to save them all. There’s shuffling, and he tries to block it out, along with the pain radiating through his body, focusing on the force flowing through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Fives is before him again. He hadn’t even noticed his approach. If he had more energy, that would have alarmed him, but for now, he just breathes out heavily and tries to focus on the man in front of him. “We’re all accounted for, sir. Kix is tending to a few of the men with minor injuries with the few medical supplies that survived, but they’ll be fine. I’ve attempted to get through to the Commander or the 212th, but no response yet. They’re probably still engaged with the enemy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin doesn’t respond, his breathing too sharp as his arms tremble. He’s just grateful the dark cloth of his robes hides the blood slowly seeping out of his body. There’s not much they can do about it, and if they even tried, the pain might make him lose his grip on the stones hovering precariously above them. Fives waits patiently until Anakin finds his voice, “Thank… you. In charge,” is all he can get out before his lungs catch. He hopes Fives understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems he does because he salutes, “Yes, sir,” and turns back to the men, putting his new position of leadership to good use. “If you’re not injured, start looking for possible openings and regularly try to contact the commander or the 212th.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sees more lights flick on, and the shuffling of hesitant movement echoes through the darkness. He’s thankful for Fives’ direction and steadying presence for the men. He’s also grateful the man seems to know to leave him be as much as possible. He doesn’t think he can concentrate on much else other than the deadly rocks above their head right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he lets the clones’ movement fade into the background as he closes his eyes and sinks back into the force, wrapping it around his side and arms to steady and ease the pain. He slows his breathing, trusting his men, and sinks into a partial meditation. He attempts the smallest movement to see if he can siphon the stones off to the sides one at a time but that almost makes him lose his grip again. He still doesn’t dare reach out with the force to his former master or padawan, but the meditation is comforting. He just doesn’t know how long he can hold it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan feels the planet shake beneath him, but trees and clones and blaster fire surround him, so he pushes it aside when he doesn’t see anything. The chilling sense of worry doesn’t leave him, though, and it’s only worsened when he feels Ahsoka’s presence reaching for him in panic and fear. He slashes the head of a droid, and it crumples before him. He pushes past it, watching as his men take out the last of the retreating droids, and finally deactivates his saber, wiping sweat from his forehead. He scans his surroundings for any lingering danger and, upon sensing none, he immediately reaches for Ahsoka. She’s buried her previous panic beneath determination, but he still senses it. He cannot tell what caused it, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they often do, his instincts are screaming Anakin, so he reaches for his former student instead. He brushes against their bond and is relieved to sense Anakin conscious on the other end, but there’s no response from the jedi knight. Anakin’s force signature is shaky, and Obi-wan’s worry crashes into him. He thought he was past this, had better control over his emotions, but Anakin is always the exception to everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He activates his comm, “Anakin, do you copy?” No response. “Ahsoka, come in.” He can sense her across the ravine, but she must still be fighting because there’s no response from her either. He leaves the channel on his comm open as he pushes his way through the underbrush closer to the edge of the canyon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach drops when he peers over the cliff. The valley is filled with boulders and large stones. Not even the droids escaped, spare pieces sparking. Farther down the valley, the remnants of Anakin’s attack squad are moving, but he doesn’t sense Anakin with them. Instead, his signature is radiating, albeit weakly, from the large pyramid of stones, along with the signatures of the remainder of his men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He catches sight of metal, glinting in the harsh sun, attached to the rock face beneath his feet: bombs. He almost scowls. How had they missed that? The only consolation is that the droids that set them up obviously weren’t the highest quality because they mostly succeeded in burying separatist troops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He schools his features and turns back to the forest, catching sight of his commander, “Cody, I want a team to meet me and the rest of the 501st on the canyon floor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a “Yes, sir,” in response, and then he’s gathering his strength and hurrying back the way they came, through the forest and down to the mouth of the ravine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka hears her commlink beep on her wrist. Still, she can do nothing to answer it as she deflects another blaster bolt and swings upwards into a tree, bounding across branches and leaping down into a circle of droids, quickly decapitating them all with one swing. They’re so close. If she can just take out the last tank, her men can easily handle the last stragglers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trees have served her well so far, well suited to her more acrobatic style of fighting, so she returns to them, using their foliage as cover until she’s directly on top of the slow-moving tank. She smiles at its slow going as it tries to knock down trees in its way and drops down, ignoring the shouts of the battle droids as she opens the top of it with a flick of her wrist. The droid inside goes flying out, and she jumps in. It’s quick work to turn the guns on the surrounding panicking droids and then slash the controls, leaving the clearing a mess of metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathes heavily and jumps out of the tank, rolling to her feet in the grass. She takes a moment to assess, allowing sensations to return with each breath she takes. Without the heat of battle, the ache in her muscles and her worry for Anakin comes rushing back in. Although, to her annoyance,  the heat of the planet remains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also quickly realizes her commlink is still beeping and swiftly activates it while scanning the trees for Rex. She’ll need him to gather the men. “Ahsoka here,” she says into the device while picking her way back through the forest, wary of any surprise attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, we’re finished on this side,” Obi-wan’s voice crackles through the comm on her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just finishing up. Should be done soon.” She replies but doesn’t wait for his menial response about the battle. She can’t wait any longer to ask, protocol be damned, “Have you heard from Anakin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears his sigh even through the device, “No, but I just saw the remains of the separatist charges that went off, burying the ravine. And I sensed him beneath the rock. I assume he’s trapped. But the blast also buried the rest of the separatist troops, so if you’re finishing up, it looks like we’re done once we pull him from the rocks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone is steadying, and she replies, “I’ll get Rex, and we’ll head your way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can end the connection, the comm starts beeping, this time from Fives. She patches him through, leaving Obi-wan’s channel open so he can hear too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander?” comes the clone’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Fives,” she says, spotting Rex through the trees and nodding to him. He seems to understand and shouts something to another soldier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander, we’ve got a bit of a situation. The canyon collapse trapped about ten of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan responds before she has a chance to, “We know. We’re headed your way now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives voice cuts in and out roughly for a moment and then, “You might want to hurry. The general’s the only thing keeping the boulders from collapsing in on us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s heart clenches. She’d thought they were merely trapped, not that Anakin was holding up the whole mountain of rocks. Even the thought of attempting that makes the force around Ahsoka shudder. Before she can summon words, she hears shouting and rumbling from the comm before it cuts off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She instinctively reaches out for her master and is relieved to find him, still alive and conscious, but she can feel his strength fading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s voice filters back through, “Meet me down there, Ahsoka, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin feels the force shudder around him again. There’s a voice saying something behind him, but it’s muffled, and he ignores it. But then there’s almost a twinge in the force, and his eyes shoot open, meditation forgotten. He catches sight of two troopers attempting to push against one of the boulders, clearly trying to create a way out, but as it budges infinitesimally, the whole pyramid shudders. He barely has time to yell, “No!” before the side of the created bubble is collapsing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a mangled cry and pushes as hard as he can against the weight on his shoulders. His arms tremble, and he feels the ground under him crack from the pressure, but, thankfully, the cave holds. He can hear Fives yelling, but he can’t process anything beyond the screaming pain in his side and the pounding in his head. Black spots dance across his vision, and his breaths come in shallow gasps. Sweat drips down his temple from the sweltering heat and his exertion. He hopes the clones are alright, but he can’t muster enough strength to check. Even the thought of meditation is distant, not enough energy to even attempt to sink into the force. It’s only a matter of time now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka catches sight of Obi-wan as she nears the bottom of the hill and jumps the rest of the way down to the ravine floor. He makes his way past the rest of the attack squad, still tending to injuries and clean-up, and she meets him in front of the mess of boulders and collapsed rock. From down here, it’s even more terrifying to sense Anakin’s signature emanating from inside the towering and precarious balance of stones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn intercepts them, “General, Commander, we assessed the collapse but thought it best to wait for you. With the equipment we have here, it’s unlikely we could attempt a successful rescue mission without the structure collapsing. We think one of the men inside already tried and nearly brought it all down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that was probably what the yelling had been before Fives’ comm cut out Ahsoka muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Vaughn.” Obi-wan eyes the rock pile, “I’m inclined to agree, but we need to work fast.” He glances to Ahsoka, and she nods. “See if you can get Fives on comms again and ask for an update on General Skywalker’s condition. We’ll start shifting the rock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka trails her grandmaster closer to the towering stones and mirrors his position as he sits cross-legged before the rocks. “Reach out, Ahsoka, and find Anakin. The force will show you the path to safely reach him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply, separating herself from the dust coating her skin and the sun beating down on her montrals, until she feels only the living Force. Anakin’s and Obi-wan’s presences swirl around her with pain and worry and concentration. She focuses on Anakin and lets his energy pull her towards him through a series of rocks until she’s sure of which ones they need to move. “Ready?” Obi-wan’s voice filters through to her as if muffled. She nods, and they reach for the first stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, they begin to make their way through the tower of rock. Clones are standing near them, at the ready for the moment there’s an opening. Some of the stones they lower steadily to the side. If they’re unsure if setting the stone down would unbalance the structure, they leave it hovering and move to the next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat forms on Ahsoka’s forehead, and her muscles tremble under the strain of lifting the giant boulders. She can feel Obi-wan’s weariness through the force as well. But the rock pile is slowly but steadily becoming smaller. Her exhaustion only fuels her determination, as well as her guilt. She should have sensed the bombs earlier. All she can do now is concentrate and keep lifting the stones. She’ll apologize later when her master’s safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin can feel the movement of the stones above him as it relieves some of the pressure in the force. Obi-wan and Ahsoka are coming for them. He knows it’s not fast enough, though. He can barely see, can barely breathe through the numbness that has consumed his body, and the stones are starting to slip closer and closer to their heads. He can’t hold on much longer. The clones’ muffled voices pierce through his haze. He won’t let them die here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He uses the little energy gained from the removal of stones by Ahsoka and Obi-wan to speak, his voice rough and grating against his ears, “Fives.” Immediately, Fives appears before him, his helmet discarded in the suffocating heat, trapped and made worse by the rock surrounding them. “Going to move stones… on my left,” he grits out, panting. “Need you to run… all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks he can make out concern on Fives’ face, but it’s all blurring. “General, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… an order,” he manages and hopes Fives doesn’t argue because he knows he won’t be able to say anything else. His lungs are screaming, piercing through the numbness. There’s a pause. He feels another stone lift somewhere. Then, thankfully, Fives turns and starts speaking orders to the other men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin focuses, trying to make out the overlapping voices, his arms shaking. He starts to gather his remaining strength. It’s not much. But he thinks he can make a hole big enough for them. He hears a “Ready when you are, General,” and closes his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Images of Padme swim in the inky blackness before him: her smile, her warmth, the brush of her fingers through his hair. He pulls on the force, “Now!” and surges off his knees. The stones part, and there’s a roaring in his ears. He thinks he feels something in him tear near his chest, but he just grits his teeth and yanks on the force, holding it as long as he can, his legs trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he feels the last threads of it slip through his fingers, and everything comes crashing down around him. His only consolation is that hopefully, the clones made it out. Darkness grabs him by the wrist and drags him down, down, before the stones can even reach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan feels the rush of force before he comprehends what’s happening. And then one side of the mountain of rocks is separating, yawning open like a giant mouth. Fives appears from its depths, followed by a few other clones, Kix visibly supporting a limping soldier. But he scans them, and there is no sign of Anakin. The force is already whispering to him where his stupid, self-sacrificing padawan is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mountain groans and begins to collapse. Obi-wan meets Ahsoka’s eyes, and she nods, sensing his intent. She waves Rex forward, and he sprints toward the collapsing mountain. Obi-wan throws out his hands, the young padawan doing the same beside him, and the mountain shudders but doesn’t collapse yet. His muscles shake from the weight, but he refuses to acknowledge it, pouring all his concentration into holding the kriffing mountain up from crushing Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s known that Anakin is strong, the most powerful jedi, the chosen one. Somehow that knowledge does nothing to soften the realization that his former padawan had held up this mountain of stones for longer than he likes to think about, for not only himself but for others, is bone-chilling, a harsh reminder of his unfiltered power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only moments, but it feels like hours before Rex is stumbling out of the mountain, Anakin’s arm slung around his shoulders and Rex’s arm around the jedi’s waist the only thing holding him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan breathes out, and let’s go, feeling Ahsoka do the same next to him. The stones fall, thundering against the ground, shaking everything and kicking up so much dust he can barely see five feet ahead for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs, trying to clear his lungs, and stumbles to his feet as the dust settles. Ahsoka is already rushing to her master’s side as he’s transferred to a waiting stretcher. Obi-wan speeds his steps to catch up with the pair. Kix is already pushing the injured man towards a waiting transport. Obi-wan finally catches sight of his former student’s face and sees why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin is covered head to toe in dust. His hair is matted in it. His skin is pale, and tiny tremors rack his body even in unconsciousness. His knees are a mess of cuts, and Obi-wan’s eyes catch on the dark stain still spreading across Anakin’s torso, and his breathing falters. Ahsoka glances at him then, and there are tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan ignores the weariness attempting to make itself known and turns to Kix, pushing down the feelings of worry and guilt, “Kix, how is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The medic is all business as he responds, “The sooner he gets into bacta, the happier I’ll be,” which isn’t quite an answer. Still, Obi-wan understands the unspoken conclusion: Kix isn’t sure of Anakin’s condition. He’s not going to sugarcoat it, but he’s also not going to cause undue panic, especially with Ahsoka near tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan just nods and turns to the young padawan as Kix pushes the stretcher onto the transport. He rests a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Go with him, Ahsoka but make sure you get some rest too.” She nods shakily and steps onto the transport.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan turns away from the ship, his heart tugging at him, telling him he should be at Anakin’s side. But he’s a general. His men and Anakin’s are still cleaning up, and he has responsibilities. He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can make it two steps, Rex and Cody stop him, “Hold the ship!” Rex yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have things covered here, General. Go,” Cody says, gesturing to the ship. Rex nods next to him, and that’s all the permission Obi-wan needs to turn and board the ship before it takes off. Perhaps it’s not the most responsible action, but he knows he wouldn’t have been much use staying planetside if all he was going to do was worry about Anakin. And at least this way, he can watch out for Ahsoka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for Anakin, resting a hand on his arm. Anakin twitches underneath him, and his force signature jerks minutely in his direction. He gladly reaches back and sees Anakin’s features relax slightly as the ship leaves the atmosphere, maintaining a steady course for the Resolute.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i swear, I'm gonna make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But now, her thoughts have circled back to Anakin. She can sense his presence on the other side of the metal door, looming large in her head. It’s still shaky and pulsing through the Force and does nothing to alleviate her worries. And so she turns to something Anakin has taught her to do when she’s worried, and it’s something she excels at: talking. </p>
<p>Something’s been swirling around her mind since they rescued her master, and so she asks, “How did Anakin hold all those rocks for that long? I didn’t think any Jedi was that strong.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's more ahsoka centered and i think it kinda fills this prompt i got from @songbird-wings on tumblr. go check her out guys she's amazing!</p>
<p>"How about a fic with some Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bonding time! There’s too little of it in the show! Love ya! 💙"</p>
<p>so hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka paces back and forth, back and forth outside the medbay door. “Ahsoka,” comes Obi-wan’s tired voice. She glances at him, blinking dazedly. He’s sitting down, chin propped up in his hands, dust and dirt staining his robes. She can tell he’s exhausted when he looks at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Master,” she whispers and stops her anxious pacing, coming to sit beside him. Her eyes drift back to the metal door, sleek and grey, the picture of efficiency. She desperately wants it to slide open and for her master to appear, smirking and cracking jokes about how worried they are. It stays firmly shut. Her fingers start tapping on the edge of the chair; a steady click click click in the heavy silence. She doesn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s hand raises and rests on top of hers, effectively stopping the tap of her fingers. She almost starts and turns her head to face him, “Sorry,” she says, wincing at her lack of emotional control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand doesn’t leave, just wraps around her smaller one. It’s grounding and safe. “It’s quite alright, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at him then, really looks. The lines on his face are sharp in the harsh lighting, and his eyes are sad and tired. And yet he’s sitting almost entirely still, comforting her, no trace of anxiety except for the faintest tremor in the Force. “How do you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He understands what she means without explanation, “It’s a skill not easily learned.” Her face falls minutely, but he squeezes her hand, reassuringly, “Do not worry, young one, it will come with time and experience. Let yourself sink into the Force. It will guide you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of her mouth twitches up in as much of a smile as she can muster at the moment. She squeezes his hand back before it falls from hers. She loves Anakin, but meditation is not a skill he always sees fit to teach. Master Kenobi is a steadying presence in the storm of all their lives. In a way, in all the ways that count, he’s her master too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, her thoughts have circled back to Anakin. She can sense his presence on the other side of the metal door, looming large in her head. It’s still shaky and pulsing through the Force and does nothing to alleviate her worries. And so she turns to something Anakin has taught her to do when she’s worried, and it’s something she excels at: talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something’s been swirling around her mind since they rescued her master, and so she asks, “How did Anakin hold all those rocks for that long? I didn’t think any Jedi was that strong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks back to Obi-wan questioningly when he chuckles softly. He leans back, staring up at the grey-toned ceiling, plain and uniform, the same as all the other ceilings onboard. “They aren’t, not usually. But Anakin is…” He pauses, eyes shuttering for a moment as he searches for the right word. She’s not sure if he finds it, but he settles for, “Different. We believe him to be the chosen one, as you know.” Ahsoka nods. “But no one really knows what that means, for him or the galaxy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shifts in her seat as Obi-wan strokes his beard. She wants answers, not just about this but everything, and equivocally right or wrong actions, but she knows she won’t get them. It’s not Obi-wan’s fault either. She knows nothing is ever truly clear, especially in war, but some part of her, maybe the childish part, wants things to be easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs, ready to return to her anxieties, but Obi-wan surprises her by continuing, “You know, he’s half Force.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says it so conversationally, as if he’s only thinking aloud, but Ahsoka jerks around, “What? How-” She struggles for words. She’s never heard of anything like this in all of her studies, and Anakin’s never mentioned it. “How is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan glances at her and smiles ruefully at her visible confusion, “No one knows really. He was conceived by the Force. It favors him, makes him more powerful than any Jedi ever known.” Ahsoka’s eyes flick to the metal door between her and her master in a sort of awe before Obi-wan continues, “He is not invincible, though, however much he might want people to think he is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka knows that all too well. The medbay door in front of her with her master on the other side is not an unfamiliar sight. Obi-wan speaks again, softly, and she knows it’s something he needs to say, “I worry about him. There has never been a Chosen One before. It is a lonely destiny and a path he must walk alone.” Ahsoka senses the sadness and meets his eyes, surprised to see the open grief on Obi-wan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he blinks, and it’s gone, and he’s smiling gently, “That’s why we must be there to catch him when he falls, like today. Sometimes it’s too heavy of a burden, and he is too stubborn to set it down, even for a day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles back softly, the bone-deep exhaustion and sadness of war never really gone, but somewhat alleviated for now,  “Always.” This new information changes nothing, not really, not the things that matter. She was never going to leave him to fall alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the medbay door slides open with a soft click. Ahsoka’s head turns so fast she almost gets whiplash, and the droid gestures for them to enter. She’s already reaching for her master’s presence in the Force. A rush of relief fills her when she senses him, steady and healing, if still weak. She rushes past the droid. Obi-wan stops to talk to it, but she’s already halfway across the medbay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sees her coming from where he’s propped up on a cot. The other cots aren’t empty, full of injured clones from their assault, and while her heart aches for them, she senses no life-threatening injuries, so she allows herself to rush past them to her master. He smiles as she reaches him and grabs gently for his flesh hand, “Hey, Snips.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A poorly hidden cough follows it, but his Force presence doesn’t dim, so she grins back, “Hey, Skyguy. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scans him for any sign of his injuries, but the wound on his stomach is hidden beneath the sheets, as well as the scratches on his knees. He’s pale, and there are dark circles under his eyes, but he’s smiling. “You know me, never better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t help rolling her eyes at that, squeezing his hand gently, “Ok, sure, master, whatever you say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he can be half-Force and so powerful is hard to comprehend when he’s lying injured and pouting at her mocking him. He’s still just the insane and genius General Skywalker. He’s still just Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Obi-wan is joining them, standing across from Ahsoka. He looks down at his former padawan, an eyebrow raised, “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations, Anakin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s trying to hide a smile, though, and Anakin is too attuned to Obi-wan’s moods to think him truly mad. He grins and raises a hand in mock surrender, “Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan finally stops fighting the losing battle of keeping his smile hidden and grins, shaking his head fondly, “And thank Force for that. If it were your fault, it would have been much worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka laughs loudly, and Anakin glares at them both, but he squeezes Ahsoka’s hand still wrapped around his, and she smiles widely at him, the Chosen One, General Skywalker, her master… and her friend, most of all. She’s not going anywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and then she left. lol i'm just joking. did think it was kinda ironic tho. </p>
<p>the theme of burdens and anakin carrying a lot does kinda stem from my other fic, take me back to the night we met, and if you want anidala angst you might like that one</p>
<p>anyway thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! Seriously I love reading them so please leave me one cause they motivate me to write more! if you guys have ideas for other stories send me an ask on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline">here</a> or just yell about stuff with me. Info about me and all my other tumblrs are <a href="https://infoabtmaddie.carrd.co/#">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>